Hiding Out
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin's grandfather dies and leaves her three territories his 2nd in command wants them and Robin. Robin runs from him fearful because he is violent and she calls Sonny for help. What will Jason and Sonny do to help her? How far will Jason go to protect her? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

HIDING OUT

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 I am sorry if anything is not accurate I quit watching show when Jason and Robin split up in 1999

I do not use a beta so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER ONE

What was she going to do? He had men everywhere searching for her, she was scared he was going to find her and he would rape her then he would force her to marry him, she would rather die than marry him. He would destroy her without killing her, she would every day wish that she was dead. What was she going to do? She needed help but she couldn't go to Mac he would have men watching for her to go to the station or the house. Who could she turn to? Who could she go to that he wouldn't expect? She wondered if Jason or Sonny would help her. She had no choice but to go to them. She went into a store and bought a disposable phone and dialed Sonny's number she hoped he would answer the phone and not Carly.

Sonny hears the phone ring and since Carly was upstairs getting dressed for their evening out he answered it "Hello." Sonny says.

"Thank god. Sonny, its Robin I'm in trouble a lot of trouble please don't hang up if you do I will be raped and possibly killed. Please help me."

He looks around for his wife and doesn't see her. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

"I can't say over the phone but I need help and you are the only one I can turn to." Robin said frantically looking around. She knew she didn't have much time.

"Where are you, I'll have the pilot get the plane ready and I'll come pick you up?"

"You'll help me? Really?" Robin asked desperately.

"Yes, tell me where you are." Sonny says "I will come get you. Are you in Paris?"

"I'm here in Port Charles. I'll be in the catacombs. Sonny bring lots of men, we may need them."

"You're in a lot of trouble?"

"Yes I am he'll do anything to find me and I mean anything to find me and he'll hurt me if he does." Robin tells him, shocking him.

"I'll grab my men and be there soon. Keep your head down helps coming."

"Thanks Sonny."

"No problem, you are still family to me."

"I have to go hide, I see one of the guys that is after me bye."

Sonny walks out the door and calls his men, "Get everyone together five minutes. Have the limos brought around and as many men as you can get together. Don't ask questions or call Jason just get the limos and men together NOW."

Sonny takes the elevator down wondering how Robin got in so much danger, so much trouble and from who, it sounded like she was being hunted.

Who could be after Robin though? She hadn't been part of his and Jason's life in two years so who was after her. He exits the elevator and went to the garage and sees his men coming, most of them lived at Harbor View Towers in apartments, one of the perks of working for Sonny. More men came down the stairs and when he had about 15 guys he got in his limo after telling them that he didn't know what was going to happen but that his sister was in trouble and they needed to get her into one of the limos safe and sound. He tells them to follow him. They get in the other limo and the one he is in and head for the catacombs to get Robin.

Meanwhile Jason walks into Penthouse 4 and yells for Sonny and Carly.

Carly comes down the stairs in a beautiful evening dress.

Not seeing Sonny Jason asks "Where's Sonny?"

"I don't know I heard the phone ring and the door close. I thought he was going over to see if you were ready."

"I'll ask the guard Kenny. He may know where Sonny is." Jason opens the door and tells Kenny to step in and when Kenny is in he asks him. "Where is Sonny?"

"I don't know Mr. Morgan, while he was waiting for the elevator he called and had his men meet him and have the limos ready and not to call you, Mr. Morgan. That is all I heard."

"Thank you, Kenny return to your post." With that Kenny left returning to his post.

"What is going on Jason that he doesn't want you called?" Carly asked.

"I don't know Carly but I am calling Sonny." Jason dials Sonny's cell phone and Sonny picks up and before Jason can ask anything Sonny says. "I will be back in a little bit, I will explain then. Stay with Carly, Jason, trust me I am fine." Sonny hangs up and then is told that they are there so Sonny gets out when Johnny opens his door. Everyone has guns out and Sonny and the bodyguards start to walk into the catacombs when Robin suddenly appears and Sonny opens his arms and she runs to him. He hugs her. "Let's get you out of here. Guys keep her safe. Let's go."

"Hang on." Robin goes to her small duffel bag that contained her meds. "My meds, can't leave that behind." They walk out of the catacombs and as they approach the limos shots ring out and Sonny and Robin are surrounded by guards and they get Robin and Sonny into one of the limos and Johnny jumps into the front seat and as they start to take off, shots are fired at the limo but it has bulletproof glass and Johnny speeds away headed for Harbor View Towers while the guards shoot at the men shooting at Sonny and Robin so that they can make a clean get away without hopefully anyone following them.

Sonny says. "You weren't kidding when you said that you were in a lot of trouble. I guess you are. Want to tell me about it?"

Let me know what you think in a review! Please let me know what you think, I am no longer using a beta and would like to know if you like my stories without using a beta. If there is a story you want updated please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

HIDING OUT

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 I am sorry if anything is not accurate I quit watching show when Jason and Robin split up in 1999

I do not use a beta so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER TWO

"I will tell you everything but can we do it when we are in the penthouse where it's safe?" Robin asked.

"If that is what you want, Sweetheart." Sonny says willing to trust her.

"Sonny, thanks for saving my life and preventing him from getting me. They were there waiting for me to come out and if you hadn't been there I would have been captured. Thank you."

"Can you tell me who is after you?"

"I will at the penthouse, okay?

"If that is what you want. I am glad you called me. I am glad I could help you. I have missed you. I was wrong to take sides. Can you forgive me?" Sonny asked misty eyed.

"Already done." Robin said. "You saved my life tonight, I can't ever repay you for that."

"You don't have to repay me it was my pleasure." Sonny says sincerely.

Johnny stops the car and parks it and opens the door for Sonny and Robin. Sonny asks Robin. "You know Carly's up there?"

"Yes, Sonny. I don't like Carly and I probably never will, but she is your wife and you love her, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do." Sonny says smiling, as they get on the elevator.

"If she is willing to I will let the past go and move on from here."

"Thank you, Robin."

They get off the elevator at the top floor and Sonny asks the guard. "Where is Jason and Carly?"

"They are in penthouse 4 and they brought me in and asked me questions about where you were going and all I told them was you called your men to meet you and not to call Jason."

"Thank you, Kenny, you ready, Robin?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Robin says and she is nervous she is going to be seeing Jason for the first time in two years.

Sonny opens the door to penthouse 4 and Sonny and Robin walk in and Jason and Carly who are sitting on the couch talking looked shocked at who Sonny came in with.

Carly and Jason both get up from the couch and Carly and Jason both walk over to where Sonny and Robin stood and Carly demands. "What the hell is she doing in Port Charles and in my home? I want her out of my home and out of my town."

"NO, she stays and that is final Carly so get used to it and put the past behind you." Sonny says.

Jason asks curious "What are you doing back in Port Charles?"

"She's here because she needs help. She's in trouble, a lot of trouble. When I went to pick her up Robin was waiting and these guys with guns were waiting for her to come out of the catacombs where she was hiding at as we neared the limo they started shooting at us. We got in the limo good thing it's bulletproof."

"What kind of trouble are you in Robin?" Jason asked, he was curious, what trouble Robin could possibly be in. It can't be very serious but someone tried to shoot them.

"What difference does that make? I want her gone." Carly says again.

"She stays Carly, my sister is in trouble and I am going to help her." Sonny tells her firmly.

"Sonny, please, she isn't your sister and she tried to destroy Michael and Jason's lives."

"I told the truth, neither one of you had the guts to. I did the right thing, the only thing I regret is not telling Jason first what I was going to do, I blindsided him and I should not have done that but after you, Carly, told me he was your puppet and you were going to tell AJ if Jason didn't do what you wanted. I was trying to protect him."

"Is that why you told because of Carly and what she said?" Jason asked having had no idea as to what Carly had said to Robin. He should have figured that Robin wouldn't just tell AJ, Carly goaded her into it. He should have thought of that, but he had been angry and wasn't thinking straight.

"Yes, plus it was stressing me out and I had lost 20 pounds because of the stress of Carly and your neglect Jason. I was getting sick because of the lies so when Carly said what she did it pushed me over the edge."

Sonny says looking at Jason's face which he couldn't read. "Robin, let's talk about your trouble and who is after you."

"Okay, here goes, my grandfather was Carmine Soltini and he owned three territories including this one when he died three months ago. He left me the three territories in his will. Carlo Farins got nothing even though he was second in command to my grandfather and I got everything. He has demanded that I marry him so he can have the three territories to run. He would over run Port Charles and the other territories with drugs and other things I don't want plus he is violent and he rapes someone if he wants them and they say no and that is both sexes, men and women. You don't say no to him. He has been after me since I ran from him when he tried to rape me. I have been running from him ever since and that was two months ago. He beat me with a belt, he uses violence to get hard if you know what I mean. I can't marry him. Please help me."

"Oh, Robin, of course we will help you." Jason says upset that she was almost raped.

"Thank you, Jason, I really appreciate your willingness to help me." Robin said a little shocked that he was willing to help her.

"We need to find a way to keep you safe and under our protection." Sonny says "There has to be a way."

"Yes, there is I have been looking for Johnny Zacchara, can't find him and Claudia Zacchara says she doesn't know where he went, she has tried to find him with no luck."

Jason and Sonny share a look. "Why are you looking for Johnny Zacchara?"

"In grandfather's will it says that I have to marry someone single in the three territories and Johnny and I have known each other for years and we get along okay and I thought if he was willing to marry me I would be free of Carlo Farins. He can't break up my marriage as long as I am married to someone in the organization, but what he doesn't know the will said that I had to marry someone who is single in the three territories to keep the territories. I don't know what to do to get Carlo Farins off my back so I can find Johnny."

Carly says sarcastically. "Yea, you could always marry Jason, he is in the three territories and he is single."

Sonny and Jason look at each other and they both say "That is a great idea."

"What?" Carly yells "HELL NO, I was being sarcastic, don't marry Robin, she led you along like a puppy."

"No Carly that was you who did that." Robin said not knowing how she felt about this.

"Carly, stop right there, Robin is right you are the one who led me around like a puppy dangling Michael as the bait and I fell for it." Jason turns to Robin and says "Carly may have not meant for me to marry you but I think it's a great idea we can fly to Vegas and get married and make sure Carlo Farins knows about it. He would not dare cross us if we were married. You would be protected as my wife. So what do you say?"

"Jason, thank you for the offer but I need to know a couple things first before I answer you. I need to know what position I will be in, last time we were together I was dead last and you neglected me and I wasn't a priority to you at all, everyone came before me and the town laughed at me and pitied me and said things about me behind my back, I can't do that again. I also don't want you cheating on me with anyone I want to be your partner, your helper, your best friend that is what makes a marriage work and do you realize there will never be a divorce between us Carlo will be watching for that and he will pounce if that were to happen. So what do you say now that you know what I want? Also you will be helping me run the three territories."

"I say when do you want to get married?" Jason asked Robin.

"You are still willing to marry me?" Robin asked Jason.

"Yes, I am." Jason said.

"NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. She hurt you last time and she hurt Michael and our family, Jason, did you forget that."

"Carly, I will do what I want and this is what I want. I am going to marry Robin and if you don't like it tough. I am still going to marry her if she will marry me."

"Yes, I will marry you and Jason, thank you for saving me." Robin says misty eyed.

"You are welcome. How should we do this?" Jason asked.

"We elope to Vegas and get married, pay one of your guys to take pictures and have the guard send the pictures to the station and they can leak the story and Carlo hopefully will leave me alone."

"I will call and get the plane ready and Jason and Robin I would like to tag along and see you get married. Is that alright?"

Jason looks at Robin and he says "Yes, you can come."

"I will get packed so I can go to." Carly said.

"Carly, if you come no remarks about my HIV, your affair with Jason and anything else. You will forget the past for this trip it doesn't matter it is over with and we all can have a fresh start if that is what you want. I am not going to hold a grudge because of what happened. I need help and Sonny and Jason are helping me which I really appreciate. Jason is saving my life by marrying me and I really appreciate that and Sonny saved my life earlier. So make up your mind Carly, what do you want?"

"I want to come and I won't insult you or talk about the past or your HIV. I want to see Jason get married and I know a lot of other people who would like to see this marriage take place."

"I know but we don't have time to get a wedding together so this is what we have to do." Robin says sadly. "I wish Mac could walk me down the aisle but like I said we don't have time to plan a wedding."

"We could plan a wedding in Port Charles later and just get married in Vegas and plan a Port Charles wedding with all the trimmings later."

"You would do that for me Jason?" Robin asked stunned.

"Yes, I would so what do you say we leave for Vegas have a wedding there to prove we are married and you and whoever you want can plan a real wedding here."

Robin walks up to Jason and hugs him. "Thank you, Jason."

"Well let's roll. The plane is ready for takeoff so let's go." So Robin grabs her small duffel and Carly decides if she needs anything she will just buy it. She hollers for Leticia and Michael and tells them they are leaving to go to Vegas to see Robin and Jason get married and if there is any problems to call Bobbie and do not tell anyone where or who is going or why.

Sonny, Jason, Robin and Carly walk out the door and heads for the elevator and down to the limo which will be taking them to Sonny's plane so they can fly to Vegas so Jason and Robin can get married.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

HIDING OUT

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 I am sorry if anything is not accurate I quit watching the show when Jason and Robin split up in 1999 I do not use a beta so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER THREE

The four of them watch as the Vegas lights come into view. Robin and Carly both watch fascinated as they see all the lights of Vegas, neither Robin or Carly had been to Vegas before.

Jason and Sonny both loved the looks of awe on the women's faces. The men smiled at each other while watching the women look at the lights of Vegas. The pilot went in for landing and as soon as they have stopped Robin and Carly are out of their seats anxious to get started. Robin wants to find a dress for her wedding to Jason.

Carly is already dressed in an evening gown and the men are in tuxes already and she tells them she has to go find a dress for herself and a ring which reminds Jason that he needs an engagement ring and a wedding ring for Robin. So Robin, Carly, Jason and Sonny head for the limo that Sonny told his men to have waiting for them and then they head to the nearest mall so Robin can get a wedding dress and a ring for Jason and Jason needed to find a jewelry store and buy Robin an engagement and wedding ring.

Jason asks, "Robin, what size ring do you wear now?"

"A size 6. What do you wear?"

"A size 10. Do you need any money?"

"No, I've got it covered."

Carly shocks everyone when she asks "Robin, can I come with you to choose a dress and get a wedding ring for Jason?"

Robin is shocked but willing to put the past behind her. Carly was Sonny's wife after all. "Yes, you can come. Another woman's opinion is helpful so please come with me and you can help me choose a dress and ring."

"Thank you, Robin. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Lets go we don't have a lot of time." Robin said.

"Robin, can I speak to you privately." Jason asks and they walk away from Sonny and Carly. "Robin, what kind of marriage are we going to have? Are we going to have sex or not? I need to get condoms if we are."

"I mean for this marriage to last so yes, you need to get condoms." Robin tells him.

"Okay." He was happy that he was going to be with Robin again. He had missed her so much. He had put her out of his mind, he had buried her, and so he could move on. But every day he regretted tossing her from his life and saying those harsh words to her on their bridge of all places. He should never have said what he did, but especially not there. "Are you going to use a credit card?"

"Yes, why?" Robin wanted to know.

"Could Carlo Farins trace that?" Jason asked.

"He has someone in my Visa card office and that is what I intend to use at the last shop I go to. I want him to know I am in Vegas that way when the pictures hit the news he won't be surprised that I got married in Vegas,"

"Good idea. Are you sure he doesn't know about another card that you intend to use?"

"Relatively sure."

"Carly, Sonny come over here." They walk over not knowing what he wants.

"Carly, you are going with Robin to get her dress and my ring. I think it would be better if you buy the dress and ring with your credit cards Carly so there is no trace of Robin in Vegas until Farins gets the news that she married me. You will be reimbursed for whatever you spend Carly. This way he has no idea what is going on, I think that is a better idea than you using your cards Robin and him maybe finding us before we get married."

"I think that is a good idea also." Sonny said.

"I agree with them Robin. Let's use my cards to get your dress and ring for Jason and don't worry about how much to spend on the dress and ring for Jason in fact consider it a gift, a wedding gift." Three people stare at her shocked. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Honey, that is very nice of you." Sonny said still shocked.

"Carly, that was nice of you and I am proud of you for it." Jason said.

"Carly, you have shocked me and I appreciate it. Jason is right Carlo could come and disrupt the wedding if I was to use my own cards. I appreciate you being willing to do this. Thank you, Carly."

"You're welcome. Now let's go use my cards and get you a fantastic looking dress and a ring for Jason."

"Alright let's go." Robin said hardly believing that Carly was willing to help her even if it is because of Jason.

"Don't lose the guards. Make sure they are always with you."

"We will Jason. I'm not going to lose the guards, not with Carlo out there somewhere and not knowing where."

"Good."

"See you in a little bit."

"Okay." Carly and Robin walk off after Jason took one of the guards aside and telling him to call Sonny or him if they start fighting.

Carly and Robin see a bridal shop in the mall and go in and Carly finds Robin a teddy and Carly insists Robin get it to where under her dress as a surprise to Jason. Robin agrees as she tells Carly that she would do anything that she needed to do to make this marriage last and make Jason happy which touched Carly that Robin would open up to her and tell her that.

They don't find a wedding dress in that store, though so they go to the next bridal shop and there is a one of a kind dress in the window. Robin loves it, as does Carly and Carly seeing her eyeing the dress and Carly knows she loves it asks the sales lady the size and Robin knows that the dress is really expensive and would get it for her wedding to Jason if she was using her cards but using Carly's she wasn't so sure about that. The sales lady went to get the dress after warning Carly that it is very expensive and Carly told the sales lady that she can afford it. The sales lady and Carly tells Robin to just try it on. So under protest, Robin does and it fits her and she looks beautiful in the wide spaghetti strap, silk, lace and beaded wedding dress. The teddy would look wonderful under her wedding dress.

Carly asks the sales lady about shoes, a veil and a tiara to hold the veil on and the sales lady went to do Carly's bidding. The sales lady came back with several pairs of shoes and a couple tiara and veils and outfit Robin.

"Carly, this dress and accessories are expensive. Are you sure that you want to use your card to get this?"

"Robin, would you get this if you were using your card?"

"Yes." Robin admits.

"This dress was made for you, it's classy, sexy and elegant just like you are and I want you to have this dress and I don't want to be paid back for this. This is my present to you. Brides always gets presents. This is mine to you."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Jason, he would always laugh with you, smile with you and love life with you until I took all that away from the both of you. Jason doesn't smile anymore. He rarely laughs and he doesn't love life anymore. He is cold now. I think that you can bring back the Jason that he used to be and so he will love life again, smile again and laugh again. He lost you and he became cold and that is my fault. You brought out the best in Jason and I would like to see that Jason again. I found that love with Sonny. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. I now understand what I cost you and Jason and I want to help get it back since it's my fault that he lost what he loved most and that was you. I goaded you to tell and you did and Jason hated you for it like I knew he would, I just didn't know what all it would cost Jason. I want to give my best friend back what he needs to be happy and I realize that is you. I want Jason to have the best of everything and for him to be happy like he was with you. We have never liked each other and since you said we could put the past behind us and start again, I thought on the plane ride here that considering what I did that was generous of you and since we are going to be neighbors and our husbands are best friends, maybe we can start again too."

"Carly, I am shocked by your generosity and I would love to get to know you how you really are now instead of what I thought you were. Sonny loves you and so does Jason and I would love to start again. Thank you, Also thank you for letting me get the dress and accessories. It is my dream dress. I don't like the puffy wedding dresses and this dress is what I would buy for me so thank you."

"You are welcome Robin, now let's pay for this and go get a ring for Jason."

"Sounds good to me."

The sales lady rang up the purchase and Carly paid for it. She also told the lady to throw in a light blue garter. They leave with one of the guards carrying the box that the wedding dress was in. They find Miller Howards and went in there looking for a man's wedding ring in size 10. Robin sees a man's wedding ring with a couple small diamonds in the band and shows it to Carly and she agrees that Jason would like that. They buy it and Carly gets her phone out of her purse and calls Sonny and Jason and Sonny are done and they meet back where they came in the mall.

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yes."

"What does it look like?"

"Well it's I can't tell you."

"What?!"

"You can't see the dress until the wedding."

"That's not fair."

"Sorry."

"You are not sorry, you are smiling."

"No I'm not sorry. Tradition says you can't see the dress until the wedding."

"But."

"No buts quit badgering Robin, You can't see the dress." Carly said,

"Carly, thank you." Robin said. "See you can't see the dress. Carly is even in my corner now if you want to see the dress, then you need to find us a wedding chapel without Elvis or Aliens."

"We did. We asked at the jewelry store where a chapel was and we are on our way there. And that reminds me." Jason takes out a box and opens it up and asks Robin. "Will you marry me, Robin?"

"Yes. OH the ring is beautiful Jason."

"I got the ring that had Sapphires around the diamond because I know how much you like sapphires." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you, Jason." She leans forward and brushes her lips with his. They arrive at the hotel and get two connecting rooms to get ready in. Then they were going to spend the night in the honeymoon suite while Sonny and Carly were going to spend the night in a suite that they had there which meant more shopping after they were married. The boutique at the hotel was open all night they were told as was the license place and a chapel. They went and filed for a license and the receptionist called over to the chapel and got an appointment for an hour and a half from now and so the woman went up to one of the rooms to get Robin ready since the men were already in tuxes and Carly was in an evening gown. After the woman went upstairs Jason and Sonny talk to the receptionist and arrange a photographer and flowers for Robin.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story updated with name of story or stories!


End file.
